Beverage can body forming machines employ various mechanical components including punch presses, metal forming dies, metal bending devices, cam follower rollers and cams to form the beverage cans. In some instances stud type cam followers are employed in such machines. Stud type cam followers include a stud that is threaded on one end for mounting to the machine, for example by threading into a female threaded bore or pushed through a hole and fixed in place with a nut. The other end of the stud has a bearing mounted thereto. Typically, cam follower yoke assemblies including bearings are provided for installation in beverage can forming machines as a set of unassembled components that are required to be installed in a prescribed order in the machine.
Prior art cam followers are subject to rapid speed changes that cause accelerated wear of the cam followers and mating cams. As the prior art cam followers wear, performance and production output rates of the beverage can forming machine degrade, due to increased friction in the cam follower. As a result of this wear of the cam follower, the beverage can forming machine will need to be taken out of service for assembly of the replacement cam follower components and installation of the cam follower.
There is an unsolved need for an improved cam follower that can more simply be installed in beverage can forming machines and that has a longer service life than prior art cam followers.